The Lady Of Camelot
by oRANGEBosseS
Summary: Walk. That's all she ever did. Walk. The large bulge on her neck growing in size and everyone just moved away. "Are you okay?" She looked upward to see a man standing above her. She couldn't see him through her blurry eyes. He caught her before she fell to the ground, he screamed for a doctor as her bulge became visible. She was dying, and he didn't want to see another person die.
1. What's Gone is Gone

_"_ _ **Arthur!**_ _" The sickly king bellowed. As if in an instant, a young boy came into the king's sleeping chambers. He was about the age of 7 years, with a slim white figure. The boy was dressed in very fine clothing; his top consisted of a white button down shirt that was frilled around the ends of the sleeves and down the side of the shirt where the buttons are aligned. His bottoms consisted of black dress pants that were extremely clean due to them just being finished by the royal tailor. His hair, a messy mop of brown which framed his green eyes._

 _"Yes Father?" The boy asked in a soft tone that showed much concern for the sick king. He looked at the king with great sadness in his eyes that matched his tone of voice. The king layed back on his bed as the red silk cape that clung to his royal attire drapped over the sides. His deep blue eyes looked wearily at his son as his brown hair stuck to his face due to excessive sweating. His skin, a deathly pale as a large brown bulge menacingly adorned his neck and most of his cheek as it slowly moved, giving the boy an unpleasant jolt to his stomach. "Was there something you needed of me" he asked, forcing down the feeling that was rising up his throat._

 _"Yes Arthur. You are young... younger than you brother Madoc, and I know this is... sudden and might be hard to... take but, you will be my heir once... I pass on." the king stated, clearly having trouble with talking as the bulge moved on his pale face._

 _"Father, I-"_

 _"_ _ **FATHER**_ _!" An angry voice, not belonging to Arthur shouted. An older looking boy, about the age of 11, came up to the king with anger ever so plastered on his dark-skinned face. His attire was similar to that of Arthur's just the frills did not line the button side of his shirt. "Am I not worthy of your throne Father?" The older boy asked clearly agitated by his 'so-called' father._

 _"Madoc, I have reason to believe that Father is not in his right mind at the moment so-" Arthur started._

 _"_ _ **SILENCE ARTHUR!**_ _" Madoc roared at his little brother as he turned to face the sickly king. His eyes full of hatred for the man on the bed._

 _"My decision to place... Arthur on the throne before you, Madoc has... nothing to do with worthiness... but of the laws of family. I believe... you both know what I... mean by the word 'family'." The king looked into the eyes of both is sons'; one of worry and gentleness and the other of pure disgust and anger._

 _Madoc turned away from the sick king and walked out of the chamber in a way that said he was much more angrier than when he entered the room, and to think, he was looking forward to waking up and having a great, no interruptions from the king or his brother day. That was now defiantly OUT of the question._

 _As his older brother exited the room, Arthur couldn't help but look at the floor and do what he does best, think. However, the incident that just occurred had left more than one hundred questions in his head that he couldn't pick just one to think about._

 _"Arthur, listen to me." The king stated, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts. The said 7 year old turned to face the king, abandoning the spot he was looking at on the floor before. "You are... young, so you... will not become king... right away.. it w-"_

 _"Father, you speak as if you are going to die you can overcome this sickness. If we get rid of the bulge, you will be fine." Arthur said, knowingly filling himself with false hope._

 _"Arthur, you know... as well as I... that that is not... possible. I will... not make it. You... will become... king after your... 16th birthday. Watch... your back... for Madoc."_

 _"Watch my back? What do you mean by that Father?" Arthur questioned. He looked at the king waiting for an answer however, he did not respond to Arthur's question and only stayed silent. "Father?" Arthur asked again getting increasingly worried. The bulge on the king's neck jerked, catching Arthur by surprise. It shrunk then formed a shape Arthur knew all too well. "_ _ **FATHER**_ _!"_

 _Knights from outside rushed in the royal chambers to find a crying Prince Arthur and a seemingly lifeless king. They had two knights escort the prince out of the room to his own chambers as the others checked if anything was wrong with their king. Just as Prince Arthur was leaving, they saw it. A large black 'X' had been apparently burned into the king's neck where the larger bulge once adorned his face. Only then did they know why the prince was crying. King Uther of Camelot was dead. Killed by Stalenta Futa, the death virus. Prince Arthur was no longer a prince, but the new King of Camelot._


	2. Oh No! I Cannot Be Caught!

Green eyes flashed open as a silhouette shot up from the still darkness that lay around it. Heavy breathing could be heard from outside the chamber doors as the silhouette fought to catch his absence breath. Same green eyes looked around as if seaching for proof of something anonymous. As if satisfied from what was or not found, the owner of the green eyes sighed in relief. Sitting up from the darkness of the dim room, he decided that trying to fall into slumber once more was useless as falling asleep the first time was a difficult feat to begin with. Grabbing a cloak from the wall, he drapped it over himself, blending in with the darkness.

A silent creaking echoed through the dim corridors of the stone building as the silhouette opened a pair of doors to exit the current chamber he was occupying. Shutting the same set of doors, he quietly walked through the halls of the building, swiftly turning around corners into different corridors as to not wake anyone from their own peaceful slumber. Opening a second set of doors allowed the figure to escape the confines of the towering structure to the castle's outer gardens, where he walked its moonlit paths through various trees and plants, planted their by the previous king for his late wife. Stopping by a pond, the silhouette closed his green eyes and smiled, letting the surrounding area disappear as he let his thoughts wander, dragging him into the deepest crevices of his mind. Behind the silhouette, maroon eyes boar into the back of the unsuspecting man as they crept ever so slowly, as to not reveil their existence to the other. Swiftly, the presence pulled a blade from the confines of their clothes as they advanced on their target. Trapping their unsuspecting victim from behind, the presence whipped their blade to the front of the silhouette's neck, catching his attention.

Feeling the cold metal across his skin, the silhouette's eyes shot open to identify his attacker, however, the blade would not allow his head to turn without risking his throat. A sigh was emitted from behind as the blade dropped from the slihouette's neck, allowing the man to breath properly again.

"Honestly Sire, you should not let your guard drop at any moment for that could be your final mistake. I have warned you countless times, yet I still catch you completely discarding my word like they mean nothing to you." the attacker stated coldly, quite annoyed with the man infront of him.

A sigh was once again heard through the silence, however, this one was lighter and more relieved unlike the last. "Sorry Lancelot. A lot has been on my mind lately and I woke up stressed earlier this night so I decided to take a walk in my father's outer gardens to hopefully clear my head. I was not aware that anyone would be awake, let alone attack me. That was my mistake." The silhouette turned to the man behind him, known as Lancelot. He was a little shorter than Lancelot, so he had to look up to talk to him. Lancelot's red eyes stared at him with his usual scowl-like state as his short black hair swayed the moonlit breeze. His tan arms crossed in front of his gray long sleeve shirt, posture that matched the scowl on his face. His sleeves rolled up while his clad black pants were covered with dirt from top to bottom as if he was wearing them for days on end. "And once again, I've told you many times that you are an old friend, so when nothing political or something of such is going on, you can call me 'Arthur' not 'Sire'. You know better than anyone that I do not like being called 'Sire' or 'Your Majesty'." the silhouette mumbled.

"Old friends or not, I shall not call you by your first name." Lancelot looked slightly down at Arthur, from his childhood, he had not changed much besides his height. His hair was relatively the same length and his skin still free scars, due to lack wars since the beginning of Arthur's rule three years ago. He looked to the sky as it slowly shifted from dusk to dawn. " We should return at once before the guards start making their rounds. If by chance they see you out here, they will report to 'The Lady'." Lancelot stated as he casually meandered towards the castle.

"Ah! If she hears of me out in the garden once again, I shall never hear the end of it!" Arthur quickly passed Lancelot as he headed towards the castle in a rush to return to the chambers he awoke in, dismissing the chuckle heard admitted from the knight left behind.


	3. The Training Room

**Sorry it took me so long to get this part up. I am very forgetful, I admit that. Here's chapter three so enjoy my forgetfulness (and a bit of laziness) work!**

"Argh! Lectures! My hand... WHY IS MY HAND THE VICTIM IN THIS!" Arthur yelled, infuriated with his throbbing hand. He had returned to his chambers before anyone suspected that he was missing and he knew Lancelot had done the same with no trouble at all, (he was a tricky guy after all) but with every Tuesday came a horrible day of lectures. Today, the topic was the history of war. Camelot had evaded war for the past twelve years with the help of uncanny luck and Arthur's immediate actions to remove ties with "troublesome" kingdoms after his coronation. Unfortunately for Arthur however, this was indeed a Tuesday, so he grudgingly had to sit through five hours of boring war history lessons then take another three hours to summarize each war in the lesson. Eight hours of his day was spent writing notes and essays for no real reason and to make his day worse, his hand started to cramp between the forth and the fifth hour.

He walked down the castle halls, passing by one noisy room. Now, Arthur may be a king, but that has not stopped the curious child to pop his head out when it boils down to a mystery. Walking into the room, Arthur ducked his head from the sword that flew a few inches too close for his particular liking.

"My apolo- Sire! What are you doing in the training room?!" The knight that went to retrieve his stray sword exclaimed, baffled by the royal man in front of him.

"Do not fret Galahad. I measly came by to see what all of the noise was about. You all make it seem like the Covono Mountains collapsed." Arthur stated to the startled knight as he walked passed to get a better view of the large castle chamber. The brick walls were covered in different types of wooden weapons, four missing from their place. The floor was a hard grey stone like the rest of the castle, however, the chips of brick from the floor said otherwise. Everywhere you turned, there was dirt, grime, and ever dried bits of blood on the worn floor. Many nobles avoided this room for the place was 'unsanitary' for the castle and should be 'refreshed' with something other than wooden 'sticks'. Arthur loved it here. He could be his childish self and none of his mentors or advisors would have a clue. Unfortunately, he has not had the time or energy to visit his childhood friends occupying the chamber.

"Get your behind off the dirt floor Galah- oh. Your Majesty, what an honor it is for you to visit us in our humble 'prison'." A second knight from across the room half-heartedly complained.

Glaring daggers at the second knight, he saw something behind the man, something helpful. ' _Revenge_ '. "You say prison, but honestly, is it really that anymore Gwain?" Arthur stood and watched as Gwain fell head first into the ground after a resounding smack to the unguarded head of the knight. A sword hung high above the fallen knight, different form the first flying sword, this one was the revenge Arthur sought to 'teach' Gwain a lesson of his own.

"Thank you Tarion." Arthur smiled, holding back a heartful laugh to the dazed knight on the floor.

"Your the utmost welcome, Sire." Tarion, the third knight, teased as well. Once more, a wooden sword, thicker than any sword the three knights held, slammed into one of the knight's heads. This time, it was Tarion.

The familiar knight walked out from the retreating shadows, obviously the owner of the large sword. "Enough teasing His Majesty." The tan knight spoke, authority peeking in his voice.

"Lancelot, I had not a doubt that you were found." Arthur casually stated, confusing the other three occupants in the room.

"Yes, same for you Arthur." Lancelot returned, the authoritive tone never leaving his voice. Seeing Arthur was about to open his mouth, Lancelot cut him off before anything spilled from the famous 'waterfall of words'. "Before you go spouting all the thought in your head, I was re-training these three. They are a bunch of slackers."

Gwain and Tarion glared at the leading knight as he stated the slacking part of the day. Unlike them however, Galahad rose to his feet, sword tightly in hand, as he prepared for a battle with the standing knight. Seeing Galahad, Lancelot also took a battle position,waiting for a signal to be given.

Arthur and the remaining two knights moved to the perimeter of the room, waiting for one to take the initiative to charge the other. Raising his good hand, both knights started circling one another, waiting and watching. Gwain and Tarion stood behind the signaling king as the training session was about to start, both wanted to see how good the top two knights were against each other.

Arthur dropped his hand, taking this as the awaited signal, both knights charged the other, a steady beat of running silenced with one crack of wood.

 **If you know the legend of The Knights of the Round Table, you would know that Galahad is Lancelot's son. This is not the case here. None of the characters in this chapter are related to each other and if your wondering Lancelot is not the adopted son of the Lady of the Lake either. My story has nothing to do with the original legend so don't yell at me for not getting points right. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


	4. I Cannot Return

**As with the last chapter,** ** _'this is someone thinking_** **' while** ** _this is a flashback_** **. Hope I don't confuse you! Enjoy!**

The throbbing pain was all she could think about as she absently walked through the roads of some sort of town. Her mind reeled as she moved, still concentrating on her neck, the source of her pain. Her body rejected the thought of movement but still complied to her wishes, slowly carrying her far away from where she had came. She could not go back. She could not risk her family with this sickness. They have already had a rough life, she could not get them sick too. ' _It hurts, but do not turn back. They would not have even half the money to identify this sickness, let alone cure it._ ' She thought. Her weak body held a strong resolve, she would not cause them anymore harm. She would continue.

"Is that someone from town?" She heard someone, a female, say.

"No ...peasant." another, a male this time.

Looking through blurry filters, she saw she had stumbled into a market. ' _Small but bigger than the one back home. I must be near the kingdom.'_

"...she alright?...stumbling alot." She heard a different voice say. Were they starring at her? Could they see it?

"Hey, are you alright?" She realized someone had said. It was clear as day, his voice, unlike all the others. Looking up for a final time, she saw green, then she saw nothing but black and heard the man distantly screaming for someone.

 **If you didn't get the connection, this is the 'long version' of the summary. Clever aren't I.**


End file.
